


The Wrong Lovers

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Plance Plance Revolution Baby [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Goes along with 'Kissaphobic' by Make Out Mondays, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Cupid's not stupid.Neither is anyone else.





	The Wrong Lovers

Lance was a party person, it was a fact that no one at the Garrison Academy forgot whenever they threw one. Mainly because he was usually the person pulling a pretty girl up onto a table to dance and be dramatic. 

 

Somehow this party felt different the moment he walked in the door, a silent hum of tension as the music pulsed and the crowd danced in time with it, he was anonymous within this throng of moving bodies and heat and fun.

 

Lance was a party person, he always got a drink of something first. Convinced the person handling the music to turn Justin Bieber off and actually play something half decent to dance to. 

 

There’s a thrum of a beat of the song, the bass echoing out into the air. A current that feels like electricity moves through everything around him and he realises quite sharply that he’s  _ waiting  _ for something to happen, for something to pull him into the action of the room and the party as a whole. 

 

He catches the auburn hair first, long and loose around this girl’s head, she’s dancing by herself in the middle of the floor, she doesn’t look like she has a care in the world as she spins on combat-booted feet, denim jeans with holes in the knees and a green t-shirt that says “I’m out of this world.” 

 

Overhead the music sings out, “ _ But Cupid ain’t stupid-”  _

 

The beat of familiarity as she turns and he sees her face, her eyes the laughter in the giddy smile as they make eye contact, sparks of dark amber brown and his breath hitches. 

 

“ _ -he shot the wrong lovers!”  _

 

Lance stands frozen on the edge of the dance floor as the girl spins away again, he has half a mind to follow her when a hand lands on his shoulder and he turns to find Hunk standing there. 

 

“Sorry, I’m late.” His friend apologises, his girlfriend Shay stands next to them with their hands linked, Hunk ever perceptive follows where Lance’s gaze had been a moment earlier “Oh hey, Pidge made it.” 

 

His head stutters and he looks at his friend with a gaping jaw, “That’s  _ Pidge?”  _ Pidge Holt who was all short scruffy hair, large glasses and baggy clothes, who moved away at the start of Junior year because her Father’s job was requiring them to do so, Pidge who was two years ahead in school because she was the smartest person known to man. 

 

“Yeah? She and her Mum moved back for the start of school last week, so I thought I’d invite her.” His friend looked back over at the crowd, then at Lance again a smile on his face, “I’m gonna go get her so we can get some drinks together, safety in numbers after all!” 

 

Shay smiles as he runs off into the crowd, “How are you, Lance?” He has to crane his neck to look at her sometimes, she was tall and muscular and it suited her, her short brown hair just curling up at the edge of her face as her hoop earrings swing in time with looking out at the crowd of dancing teenagers. 

 

“I’m good, you?” 

 

“I’m great!” 

 

There’s this awkward pause of silence that follows, he likes Shay, she and Hunk were pretty much perfect for each other, but they rarely held a conversation with each other for longer than a couple of seconds. 

 

Lance wants to make conversation with Shay, he really does but it’s really hard…

 

“Hunk… HUNK STOP PUSHING I’M COMING GEEZ!” 

 

He turns and comes face to face with Pidge. 

 

She’s still short. 

 

She’s still Pidge, he can see it now. 

 

But somehow, there’s something different. 

 

Something… New, but old at the same time. Like there was nothing more than to wake up, to see it for what it was and-

 

“Lance.” 

 

It’s the way she says his name, the way her eyes light up as she looks at him carefully and he’s done for. 

 

Lance knows he’s completely screwed, that he’s going to drown in whatever feelings his brain and heart decide to give him. 

 

“Pidge.” He replies after the beat of a moment. 

And he can’t help it, looking into those pools of amber hazel, at the smirk that’s easing over her lips being directed at him. 

 

Oh yeah. 

 

He was so  _ screwed.  _

 

* * *

  
  


The next time he sees Pidge it’s because she’s got one hand on her hip and her books in the other, the library is quiet around them as she sets her stuff up. 

 

He can count every freckle on her face, it’s daunting and strange because this is  _ Pidge  _ a friend he’s known and remembers as that quiet freshman aged girl who’d been in every single one of his classes and beating him out on tests by a long shot. 

 

Heck, Lance hadn’t even known she was a girl at the start of their friendship. 

 

“You’re an Angel.” He blurts all at once and she stills, looking up at him through her glasses balanced on the end of her nose. 

 

He could see every single one of her freckles. 

 

“What?” She mumbles, distantly. It’s only confusion in her tone, though for a moment it seems like something else, “Are you ok Lance?” 

 

Lance has never ever been flustered to this point around a girl, well. Allura back when he was still a sophomore and she’d been the Senior Manager for the Hockey team before she’d started dating Shiro. 

 

But even then he’d been some form of smooth. 

 

“I mean.. You’re an Angel for helping me study for Midterms?” 

 

Pidge’s eyes narrow as she sits heavily in the plastic blue chair across from him, “Sure... I need to go over stuff as well so it really isn’t a problem?” 

 

“Y...Yeah.” He gets out eventually and- Oh he was more than screwed. 

 

She smiles, a soft thing that makes his attention focus on those lips, they looked a little chapped but still soft? 

  
Before he can even fully register what he’s doing Lance is placing his berry lip balm across the table next to her books, “You should put some of this on, will help with some of the dryness and make talking… Um, easier.” 

 

Confusion covers her face again, “O...k?” 

 

He was usually a hell of a lot more smooth than this? What was this? It was like a switch had been flipped and he’d gone from Suave Star Hockey Player to… To… A strange mix of Keith and Hunk? Nervous and stunted in the romance department. 

 

She looks even more confused as he groans into the table, “Are you ok?” 

 

“Fine.” It’s muffled into the table. 

 

Lance concludes why he can’t be smooth an hour later when their tutoring session is over and her smile is the last thing he sees before the door shuts. 

 

He can’t be smooth. 

 

Because it’s  _ Pidge. _

 

* * *

  
  


“Has Lance been acting weird to you?” She asks Hunk after school on Friday, he’s sat across from her with his arm around Shay’s shoulders and he looks happy like this, “And I don’t mean ‘Lance Weird’.” 

 

He seems to think it over before Shay states completely plainly “He hasn’t been acting strange around us, I think it’s just you.” There’s this note of mirth in her tone and amusement dancing in her eyes, “Maybe you should ask Lance about it?”

 

Pidge comes to the conclusion that Hunk is completely smitten with Shay, mainly because with that statement he turns to look at her like she’s the sun. 

 

She sips her iced latte as Hunk leans over and up to press a kiss to her cheek, “Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?” 

 

“Yes, though I don’t exactly tire of hearing it.” Shay replies her cheeks blooming a completely red colour. 

 

Hunk kisses her, Pidge leaves them to it climbing out of her chair and collecting her bag and drink up to leave, because she clearly wasn’t going to get a straight answer out of either of them and she’d rather not be the third wheel. 

 

But… Asking Lance about it wasn’t exactly a bad idea. 

* * *

  
  


“I think Lance might like me,” Pidge reported through the computer monitor at her best friend who sat five cities away at- And it was a surprise despite what Shiro said -at College. 

 

Keith has no reaction for a moment before he whoops.

 

It’s… It’s very uncharacteristic of him, to say the least.

 

“Keith? Are you okay? Are you having a seizure?”

 

He’s smiling-  _ Smiling - _ as he replies, “Fucking finally.” 

 

“‘Fucking Finally’ what Keith?” Her confusion must be plain on her face because his smile drops a little, but then returns. 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“Keith.” 

 

“Nothing!” He almost sings songs as he hangs up, leaving his best friend five cities away glaring hard at her laptop’s screen. 

 

What the fuck was going on? 

 

* * *

  
  


“I like Pidge.” 

 

“We know.” 

 

“Like  _ really like  _ Pidge.” 

 

“We know.” 

 

“Maybe even Love her.” 

 

“WE KNOW!” 

 

* * *

  
  


There’s this air around them now, stretched and taunt and just waiting to snap. 

 

She’s calmly explaining a Physics problem to him, while also completely aware that he’s watching her every movement, it’s… A thrilling and strange feeling, it feels like that party weeks ago now when she’d turned to find him staring at her through the crowd like she was the only dancer out there. 

 

Neither of them really talks outside of his odd question and her answers and direction on the material. 

 

“Pidge?” 

 

“Yes, Lance?” She replies almost robotically, stopping mid-sentence to turn towards him slowly. 

 

There’s this beat when she looks at him now, taking in his eyes, wide and blue and staring at her, the curve of his jaw and the plains of his face and… Pidge worked out three years ago that she would like to kiss Lance. 

 

Three years ago. 

 

Not now, not when she’d just gotten back from her Father being unable to step within the state because of something he’d been framed with by his job. 

 

Not now, not when she and her Mother had finally stopped fighting.

 

Not now, not when her brother was finally back on track at school with Shiro, Allura and Nyma. 

 

“Can we get ice cream?” 

 

They fall into silence, Lance’s fingers are increasingly tapping the table across from her as she whispers so painfully quiet. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

* * *

  
  
  


He’s nervous to see her she thinks, he nervous about what she’ll say to his questions… But that doesn’t stop him from pulling her closer with an arm around her shoulders and she never ever objects so he believes it’s ok. 

 

Sometimes their hands' twin together when they sat on the same side of the table next to each other at lunch, fingertips touching as he settles next to her during a break in practice, her hands are so small compared to his. 

 

Her barbs are still sharp as ever but he knows she doesn’t mean them as she cuddles up next to him on his couch on game nights, or when they’re legs end up tangled together when they eventually fall asleep on each other. 

 

He loves her hair, it tickles his face, brushing his chin when he pulls her close and wraps his arms around her.

 

Strangely, is that they don’t put a name on it. 

 

They just curl and melt and come back together. 

 

Lance and Pidge.

 

Katie and Lance.

 

* * *

  
  
  


She kisses him first, it’s chilly and he’s babbling as he pulls over to the sound of something stalling in his engine, their breathing is coming out like dragon’s smoke and he’s scared he’s not gonna get her home, he’s panicking and…

 

It’s chapped and horrible and so warm. 

 

So much so that when she pulls away she feels so much warmer than before, he’s silent and his eyes are wide as he stutters. 

 

“I.. I wasn’t ready! You know I was supposed to be the one who came in with the perfectly timed kiss and…. Can I kiss you now? Just so that I can stop talking, am I always this annoying honestly it seems like you have a lot to put up with-” 

 

“Lance, just kiss me.” 

 

He doesn’t argue. 

 

She’s late home anyway, she blames it on the car trouble. 

  
  
  



End file.
